Dusk in Limbo
by Kierme
Summary: Cobb is still stuck in Limbo and the team has to go and get him back. As they get ready they get another job by an employer to use inception on a man that deemed to sent his twin brother to an asylum.
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

Hello, This is Kierme. Just wanted to write a Fanfic and decied to do one on the most controversial part of Inception. I for one believe that Cobb is in reality but that's no fun to write about. There will be a new Oc that will join the team and he will be described later in the chapters. I'm not doing coupling or crack pairings cause that takes out of the story. That's what makes this story so epic. It shows that they still can make stories without sex. Mild swearing will be in this because heck, People get pissed. There will be violence. For you to understand this fanfic it would be better if you watched the movie. Im probably going to put this as PG-13 If it ever went into a movie. So whatever this is in Fanfic I will grade appropiatly. Anyway one more thing before you just skip this reading and just go to reading the story. Although Constuctive Critism Is welcomed, This is my first fanfic and for that reason I'll post a chapter when I get done with it. Anyway thank you for Checking this story out and I hope you enjoy this.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Daddy!" The two children ran up to the man and hugged him. He smiled as, for the first time in years he could see his children again. He didn't care if this was a dream or not only that he can see them and left his totem still spinning on the table. But the thing was he didn't care. he was just glad to be home.<p>Cobb walked with them to the outdoors to see what they were doing. He finally got to see them and what they play with. He saw that the got all thier gifts from the grandfather and smiled as James held his toy up that he got from him. "Did Grandma treat you well?"<p>

They both nodded and smiled. "Granpa visited with your gifts too."

He smiled and looked up his father who smiled and nodded. "Thanks Dad..."

He smiled and nodded again. He felt the thing in his pocket that he took from the table, the only thing that kept cobb from telling reality from dream. Anyway it didn't seem to him that Cobb was even thinking of escaping from this dream. Well not right now anyway. -  
>"Cobb!" Eames got up from the chair he was sitting at and tried to wake him up. The flight attendant told him that they were almost to Los Angeles and that he should buckle his seat quickly. He ignored her completely and tried to pick the comatose man up before Fisher would wake up and find out that the dream was because of them. He swore at Arthur for forgetting that key point that kept this whole operation more trouble than he would have liked. Who else would have missed that an extractor had trained the heir to Cobalt enterprise. As if on cue both Arthur and Saito came to his side. Ariadne was he only one left and as he looked for her at her plane seat she was gone. He nodded and accepted it. Of course she had right to be upset, she was the last person that saw Cobb before she left him with the Dying part of his subconscous, Mal. Damn that woman was too good even he would have stayed in limbo for her.<p>

Yusuf was the last one to wake up and was the last one that was figuring out what was goin on. "Where's Ariadne?" the story "She's in the bathroom..." Eames said without a thought.

"Great... she left us with all the hard stuff to do... Just to use the friggin toilet." Arthur grumbled and looked up to see three men stopping what they are doing and stare at him. "What? It's true."

The two men shook thier heads and went back to work trying to get a hospital cot and for Saito to make the call. The only one that stayed was Eames who just looked at him. "She's bee though a lot and I don't think that you should be talking."

"Why-" Arthur couldn't finish because Eames fist connected with his face and he fell to the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"If it wasn't for you and the part that you missed about Fisher had training, Saito would have not have gotten shot and then Cobb didn't have to go after him in limbo." Eames stood up and looked at Arthur. "You have no fucking clue of what she feels..."

"He still probably would've if we knew or not..." Arthur got up and went in a defensive stance in case Eames went and followed through with his anger.

A young woman grabbed Eames's shoulder and looked at both of them. "Hey you two... Please let's just get Cobb into the next room so everything will not be in vain.

"Welcome back Ariadne.." Arthur mumbled sarcastically. Finally they got him on a hospital bed and pushed him into the next room, but not without Arthur getting a angry glare from Eames.  
>-<p>

Fisher woke up with a jump and looked behind him from the thought he just saw the man that was there only a couple hours ago in a dream. Or was that a dream too? He looked outside and pondered what happened and what he had to tell his uncle before consulting a lawyer. He's frowned at what made him become the leader of this enterprise but was happy of what other possibilities of his father's last words. Maybe he will see more of the world and get to figure out more of himself. Maybe learn a trade or two.

"Hello Mr. Fisher, we will be arriving at Los Angeles in about twenty minuites." The woman attendant smiled and held out a towel. "Would you like a hot towel?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Ariadne's Lament

Hi, this is Kierme again. This is a really short chapter I know, but for this chapter I wanted to lay the basis of Ariadne's idea to go after Cobb. There's a hint of coupling but it's meaning is something totally different. Cobb does get an accident but it's all part of the dream space thing that needs to show the little flicks that he's thinking is a little weird. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~A reality year later~ Cobb got into the car and drove to his work. He had to do something now that he can go around without fear of a policeman arresting him. He knew that Saito called for him almost a couple years ago, but that didn't that they were about to forgive him right away.

He turned on the radio and the french song, "Non je Regrette Rien," started playing at the same time every day at the same time. He thought it was weird cause he changed to radio channels and it still played at the same time every day. It was always the same requester, a girl that he could imagine as a beautiful young woman but not as beatiful as his late wife.

He had to take pills that let him fall asleep, but he won't be able to dream anymore. The doctor Half heartedly he was happy about that, He didn't want to revist all the levels and see the empty rooms.

He knew Mal was dead and now that his children knew she wasn't coming back the questions have stopped altogether. Sometimes James would ask but Phillipa would answer his question that she wasn't coming back. He thought about when he was going to tell his kids. Maybe he'll tell them both when James was seventeen.

He imgined the faces and grabbed his coffee before looking up and seeing the other car going through a red light. He quickly slammed on the brake and swore at the driver. He knew that he was going to hit it, and tried to move his car to the other side so his car would take most of the impact. He heard the crunching sound of the metal and plastic and prayed to whoever could hear him that he wanted to see the kids for them.

Eames walked into the hospital with a book and a mp3 player. He walked into the recetionist and asked where Cobb was. She pointed into the Intensive care hallway and she pulled him aside before taking him there. "There's a young woman that comes here everyday with a flower. Do you know who she is?"

He nodded and smiled. "She's a friend of his." Of course she was here. She lived nearby and went to school online with Cobb's father. He walked and knocked on the door.

Ariadne looked up from the half dead body. She had put earphones in his ears and although he couldn't hear the music he knew that it was the french song by Edith Piaf. He nodded to her and looked at the next hospital bed to see if anyone was in the next bed. He walked over to the empty bed and laid down. Ariadne looked at him questionally but didn't say anything.

"We have to find him..." She looked at him and then there was another knock on the door.

Arthur walked into the room and looked at her. "When we find him... If we find him what then? We can't very well just drag him back. He probably thinks he's in reality and then theres no way to get him back."

"You're a little bundle of optimism as always Arthur..." Eames closed his eyes and covered them with his arm. He directed his next question to Ariadne, "So who will you think you need?"

"I was thinking of getting the team back together..." She looked at each of them. "We will need a chemist, an archetect, a constructor, and a person that's going to figure out how we are going to remember once we get into limbo..." She heard from Saito that he had no recollection of what had happend until Cobb reminded him that he was not in reality. She pondered if the totems would help but it would be good to play safe and find other ways. She felt the bishop that was in her pocket and smiled.

As soon as she felt her totem, Arthur quickly reached for his. He felt the loaded die and breathed a sigh of relief.

Eames chuckled and looked at both of them. "I would be dead already if we were in a dream... Arthur can't keep his hands off me during dreams..."

Arthur glared at him and yelled "I don't!" His reation was met with a satisfied look and with that Eames moved to his side away from Arthur. "Why are you laying down?"

Eames looked at him. "Because unlike you, I work still... You know the not-illegal stuff..."

"You mean gambling?" Arthur placed his hands in his pockets and looked at him.

She stayed silent for a bit and Arthur called his name for a bit before walking over to him. He was sound asleep. Ariadne chuckled and took the earphones out and just sat there watching Arthur flip out and Eames just ignoreing him.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Lucifer

Yay! Finally got this chapter done and finally got the new Ocs introduced. I really don't have a name for the brother but I am open to ideas. Kind of looking for a Catholic background for the name but any awesome sounding name will work. Again review and rate.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>A man looked at the white ceiling wondering if he was dead yet. He looked around but felt consticted from a breathing he took it out, pain coursed through his throat and he looked for anything that told him where he was. He looked over at the nurse that looked shocked and bewildered but calm. "Where am I?"<p>

She looked at him. "You're in the Looking Glass..." He looked at her and she went back to what she was doing and left him pondering many questions. He tried moving more but he felt himself constricted more. The nurse injected into the intervenous and he Panicked

"What is this place?" He tried fighting the drug and tried to reach up for the nurse who just backed away.

"You're in capable hands ." the nurse smiled at him as the senitive made him go back into a comma-like state after he said one thing.

"Let me speak to Lucifer..." and with that he fell back into a state of oblivion.

'Lucifer' watched in the next room as the other male slipped back into the abyss that he had made for the male in that state. He smiled and looked away.

"Kaine is not Lucifer, brother..." He looks over at the only thing that he was allowed in the room, a rosarie that he had bought for his own reasons.  
>-<p>

Yusuf heard the phone ring as he was working on a new chemical. He picked it up and answered. "Not many people know this number..."

"Well not many people make it seem like you're dead..." After Yusuf saw the dramatic effects of the drug, He pretty much dropped off the end of the earth.

"You have your way of dealing with failure... I have mine..." He looked at the bottle that was the problem. Even though Eames blamed Arthur for Cobb's coma but he quietly had blamed himself, but didn't want to cause more problems for the team by walloing in self pity. So he left the place that he held his many concotions and went to other countries to find other ways to get a senitive that will let someone wake up by killing themselves in the dream. "What can I do for you?"

"I need... a chemist... " Ariadne bit her lower lip and then said. "We're going to get Cobb back."

Yusuf silently looked at the phone then to the new bottle. "I just was working on a senitive..."

"How long will you need?"

"Only a month or so..." Yusuf picked it up and moved the liquid inside. He wanted to test it. "How many levels?"

"How many it takes to get to Limbo..." She thought about how many they had to go into to get to Mal and Ficher. "Four or Five levels?"

"I can do that I think.." Yusuf smiled and looked at his new drugs and special compounds to see how he could make it better. Sure, he was done with the pefect dream space drug, but there was always room for improvement. He looked at the pieces of dried ingredients and then took them. "I will need a subject to test it on..."

"Will do..." She looked at her arm and anticipated going back and creating worlds of her own. "Do you need anything else?"

"Just room, but I think that you have that already..." He packed the jars and carefully wraped them in newpaper. "Who else is joining?"

"Eames, Arthur, and me so far..."

"So far? We need more?" Yusuf stopped what he was doing.

"Just one more..." She looked at the bullintin board and then saw a stanger in the doorway. "Umm I'll see you at the airport. There's someone here." She hung up the phone and turned around to look at the newcommer. "Yes?"

Yusuf looks at the phone then hung up. He finished packing the items and called for his partner across the house. "I have to leave... the compound for the group is on the desk..."

The old man nodded and then went back to tending the 'group' trying to dream again.

"Are you Ariadne?" the man had a simple face yet his eyes held intelligence and composure.

"Yes..." She held her glance at him.

"I hope you're not too busy... I need your time and an open mind... I heard that you're in aquantice with Dominic Cobb..."

"Right now he's not -"

"I know..." He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "He's always going to be one of the best..."

"He's not dead..." Her tone went defensive but she didn't want to piss the guy off.

"That's good..." He smiled and looked at her. "This isn't the place though to talk this though..." He motioned her to his car.

She looked at him cautiously and then went with him. She held in her hand a senitive in a specialized container and thanked Yusuf for having the foresight for one of these problems.

"Don't worry you won't be needing that.." He looked at the hand that held Yusuf's compound.

"What do you want then?"

"A job offer..." He walked away from the building as the chauffer opened the car. "You interested?"

Cobb jumped awake and looked aroud at where he was. He tried pushing on the car door and then kicking it. He wondered why he couldn't hear any police or why it was dark. He winced as the pain coursed through his arm and right then and there he looked over and saw a young male that he had never seen before. It seemed that he just appeared there, he looked confused and then saw Cobb there.

"H-help..." He looked at him pleadingly and then the male went into action. He ran toward him, wedged the door open and pulled him out of the car. They both were gasping on the ground and looked at the other. "Thank you. uh."

"... I dont know my name..." He looked at him and shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm here..."

"Do you have a place to sleep tonight?" He looked at the car and then watched as the young man shook his head. "Then you will..." After he got up and after tying his own arm in the sleeve that already was ripped beyond repair, held his hand to help the young man up.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4: Looking Glass

**Hey Kierme again! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while T-T What makes this ten times worse is that I had this chapter for while…. –bows low- Sorry. Anyway the new characters are being introduced more prominently than just men. Also this chapter will explain why the young male is in Cobb's Limbo.**

As the young male ate at the table, the two children watched him eat it hungrily. Cobb told them many times to stop but they couldn't take their eyes off of the man that ate like an animal. Cobb couldn't help but think that they looked like the subconseis beings he was able to see in dreams for what seemed to be a long time ago. All of a sudden the radio turned on and he swore when he forgot to check the clock but then to his amazement he saw the new man look up at the music. There was no way he could hear it. The children knew now why their dad was looking at the radio at the exact time everyday but sat there and smiled keeping their secret hidden from the two men from outside.

Ariadne kept silent through the car ride and watched as they pulled up to the building. The only info that she could take was that it was big and a sign that read "Looking Glass." She had heard of it but never really looked more into it. "What kind of place is this?"

"This is an asylum for special circumstances..." he spoke and looked out at the hospital."Now before you go in there I must warn you... What is in there will be very disturbing but you must keep these to yourself..." He waited until the chauffer opened the door then walked out peacefully.

Ariadne swallowed and felt uneasy. She wanted someone from the team to be with her even if it meant be ridiculed by Arthur. "My team will have to be notified and maybe brought here for there to be understanding in my group." She held her composure as they walked in but soon after a scream rang through the room. It was followed by the banging and yelling of other men and women alike. She watched as one male kept running around in circles yelling that there was glass on the floor. She watched in horror as a woman stared into a corner, biting on her thumb enough to bleed praying that the mouse would stay in its corner.

"This is the asylum that holds people young and old... that dreamers had stole from their mind and implanted something that made the person fear someone or something. It's like a tiny inception that grew a little too quickly for some people..." He walked around the hall ways as more people showed more than told what they wanted to go away.

"So you want me to cure all these people?" She watched as they walked by and wondered if she will ever become like that.

"Oh no no, I'm not that naive..." He smiled as he watched one person hit his head on the wall multiple times, as if he was a fly trying to escape. "I want you to be someone's conscience and show what he did to his brother was not right..."

She looked at him like he had two heads looked at the nurse that was following him. "Is he insane?"

"No... I am completely fine but let's just have you look for yourself at what this male's handiwork did to this poor lad..." He gestured towards the window that held very little but enough light inside. In it a young man was held to the bed and was strapped to it securely. ""His name is Yadon Vladmir. He had been sedated for three months now because it has led to believe that if he wakes up he will be in panic and hurt whoever he can, including himself."

Ariadne glanced at the boy seeing him lie there. "Isn't there any other way to have him live then like that?"

"No actually. We've tried everything that was allowed and not allowed... Even shock therapy did not work." He looked at the one sided window. "Anyway this is Kaine Vladmir."

Kaine looked up at the mention of his name even though he couldn't hear and smiled at the one sided window. He looked like he had no cares in the world and had new burns in his hands.

The man swore and told the nurse to get a doctor. Ariadne looked and then finally realized why the man was so concerned with the twins. She watched the doctors as they ran in and held him as another bandaged him up. The man that had asked for her asssitance looks at her and it confirmed it.

"I know this sounds a little selfish Mr. Vladmir, but how will you pay for our umm services?" She looked at him and smiled at his reaction. It was too easy now that she learned the many tricks with the new type of class she was taking as well as her normal courses.

He looked at her with surprise then chuckled. He looked at the sons and felt more like himself now that he can be viewed more as a father than a doctor. "Very observant..." He smiled and walked towards her. "I think there's a future for Cobb for his work to not be illegal... But I need him to come back from his coma to speak for other dream sharers... I will give you a way to get Cobb out of the hospital and enough room and time to get him out of there without distractions..." He looked at her and knew she wanted equal exchange. "Saito Already raised the bar in what the payment was..." He sighed and looked at the two males again.

Ariadne looks at them also and nodded. "I still think that I should talk with the team..." She knew that the plan to steal him from the hospital could be voided and secretly she was happy for that. How was she going to explain to the police what they were doing was better for him than any medicine the doctor could offer. The song never worked... She quickly checked her watch and looked at him. "Can I get a phone number to call you when we come to a decision?"

He nodded and gave her a piece a paper with a number. "Just ask for the head Vladmir... I will call you shortly after..."


End file.
